Doctor Who
by XvBrokenvX
Summary: The Doctor is once again alone, and finds himself wondering space until he is approached with some strange information that definitely interests him.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sitting on a park bench alone, his legs swinging. He wasn't happy. He had only just lost Amelia Pond. He lost River all over again, and it hurt now more than it ever had before. Now he had lost Clara too, lost in his own time stream and even then he couldn't find her. So he sat. He wasn't even sure what planet he was on, he had been jumping so many. He was pretty sure it was an Earth planet, but there was no way to tell which one without going back to the TARDIS. There were too many memories in the TARDIS though, too many painful memories.

The Doctor looked around, deciding it was definitely between the year 2000 and 4000. He didn't even see any other species, just humans. It has to be an Earth, if not the original. There were two girls across the road, both staring at him and whispering. The Doctor stared back, watching them talk and exchange glances. Finally, the blond girl, the taller one, nudged her friend towards the street, and the brunette friend laughed and began to cross, looking both ways for cars before jogging over to the bench.

"Hello," the girl said cheerfully. She was almost laughing to herself.

"Hello there," the Doctor replied. The girl was thin, her dark hair curly and a little frizzy in the humidity of the day. The Doctor waited for her to keep talking, and she seemed almost nervous as she did so.

"Well, my friend over there is swearing that you look just like Matt Smith, but that's impossible because why would you be in the middle of our stupid town if you were, right?"

"I am almost certainly not a Matt Smith," the Doctor replied.

"That's what I said," the girl said. "You do look just like him though."

"Oh," the Doctor said. "That is funny… is he a friend of yours?"

The girl laughed. "No, he's an actor."

"Ah, I haven't heard of him. Sorry."

"I don't think many people have unless they're Whovians." The girl glanced back to her friend, shaking her head 'no'.

"Whovians?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, fans of Doctor Who."

"Fans of what?" the Doctor asked, now interested. "What is that?"

"It's a show," the girl said. "It's kind of a silly sci-fi thing. This guy is an alien and he travels through space and time in this blue box. It's a little weird."

"Yeah," the Doctor said nodding. "Sounds a little weird."

"It's been going on since the 50s," the girl said.

"Which?"

"The show, Doctor Who."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "I mean which 50s. There are a lot of them."

The girl laughed, "The last ones. The only ones with television."

"Ohh, the 1950s then," the Doctor replied. "And what channel is this show on?"

"BBC," the girl replied. "It's on Netflix too if you have. Google Matt Smith though, you really look just like him. You even have the bowtie." The girl turned, waving goodbye, and crossed back to her friend.

The Doctor could hear her voice as she was walking away saying, " Yeah – I told you it wasn't him. Why would he be here? He's famous, he'll be in London or if he is in this country, LA or New York. Not the middle of no where."

**A/N **

**What do you think? Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ran to the console screen, looking up Matt Smith. The TARDIS pulled up two:

Matt Smith, 28 October 1982 (Earth) – 29 December 2070 (Earth) : Actor.

Matt Smith, 29 February 2505 (Earth) – 1 March 2561 (Jupiter), Space Traveler.

The Doctor clicked on the top one, and was staring into his own face. They looked remarkably alike. The Doctor stood alone in the TARDIS, thinking. His brain moving faster than any human could even imagine. His thoughts were interrupted though but the soft sound of a _bump_, and the TARDIS doors shook.

The Doctor pressed the button on the side of the console screen and a live feed from outside the TARDIS came up. It was the girl from earlier, her thin face staring up at the TARDIS as she shook the door handles. She wasn't pulling them, like most people did, she was pushing.

"I know you're in there," she said. "I watched you go in."

The Doctor moved to the front of the door and opened it carefully, making sure to block her view of the inside. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"John, my names John. Now who are you?"

"John Smith?" the girl asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No – not John Smith."

"John what, then?"

"John… John Apple-ion. John Applion. Yep, I have ID if you need it," the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket. "I'm a policemen, and that is why, I am in a police box. See? ID right here." He held up his psychic paper.

"That's blank."

"What? How is that blank? It seems to be working fine," the Doctor replied, turning it around and squinting at it.

"Working? Your ID is working?" the girl smiled.

"Alright, alright it isn't my ID. That was a trick. I am very busy with some police business so if you could just let me do my work here," the Doctor said. "It was very nice meeting you."

"You're going to do your work in a small box?"

"Yes. I am agoraphobic, it's like being claustrophobic, only it is different. I like to be in small spaces. And it also means that people make me nervous. You are a people so you're going to have go. Awfully sorry, have a nice day. Goodbye."

The girl put her foot in the TARDIS door as the Doctor tried to close it. "No. What are you doing?"

"I just want to see," the girl said.

"You can't it's – it's classified police stuff and you can't come in. This is a very small box, it is highly inappropriate for both of us to be in here at once and –"

The girl had pushed him enough to see the large room, and even though the Doctor had barely moved, it was enough. "This is a trick, this has to be a trick. How did you do it?"

"All an illusion, yes, mirrors I suspect."

"Rose Tyler," the girl said, and she looked closely at the Doctor's face. He immediately glanced away from her, a frown forming. "Martha Jones? Donna Nobel? River Song? Amelia Pond? Rory Williams? Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"How do you know them?" the Doctor asked. He could feel anger rising in him. _How dare she know their names. How dare she even mention them. "_Tell me how you know them."

"It's from the show. I have the first few seasons on DVD, I can lend it to you," the girl said. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Yes. But this isn't some TV show with a happy ending. Those people you mentioned, Rose and Martha and Donna, Amy and Rory. Clara. River. What happened to them?"

"Rose got stuck in a parallel world, Donna had to lose her memory. Martha left, and she works with Torchwood. Amy and Rory were touched by Weeping Angels, they're in New York City somewhere. Clara entered your time stream, that was the season finale last time. And River was saved in the library."

The Doctor shook his head. "How can you know that? How can anyone know all of that?"

"It's all in the show," the girl said.

"You said it has been going on since the 50s. These things haven't even happened yet. How could someone write stuff that hasn't happened yet?"

"The 50s is older stuff. Susan, Sarah Jane Smith, um… Barbara? I don't actually know all the old companions names. I've only really seen the more recent ones."

The Doctor walked away from the door, leaning on the TARDIS controls and staring angrily at the console, which had gone back to the image of Matt Smith.

The girl had followed him in, looking around the TARDIS in awe. "So this is her," the girl looked around. "This is the TARDIS."

"Yep," the Doctor said, smiling proudly and patting the controls gently. "This is the TARDIS. Time and Relative-"  
"Dimensions in Space." The girl glanced up at him from where she was looking around the room. "Is there really a swimming pool? And a library?"

"Yes but don't go wandering off," the Doctor said. "And don't get comfortable, you can't stay."

"Why not? You always have a companion and you don't have one now. I already know all your rules and I'll follow them," the girl said.

"What rules?"

"Don't wander off, never ignore a coincidence, never knowingly be serious, and don't eat anything until you're totally sure that is absolutely safe."

The Doctor watched her for a minute. She was walking carefully threw the TARDIS. "You forgot on," the Doctor said. "The Doctor Lies. And that is a big rule because unless I lie then I can't tell you that you can come."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. It's never safe. People get hurt and I can't protect anyone. So you can't come." The Doctor stood up straight and looked away from the TARDIS controls to where she was, on the other side of the controls, opposite of the exit door. She rested her hands on the railing, leaning back against it to look back at the Doctor.

"I would rather die the most painful death you can imagine then miss the opportunity to see the stars and to see history."

The TARDIS shook and the Doctor grabbed onto the controls. "What did you do?"

"I didn't touch anything," the girl yelled back over the noise of the TARDIS. "Are we moving?"

The Doctor grabbed the screen, pulling it towards him to look just as the TARDIS jolted to a stop. "We're in space…"

"Space," the girl said. "Like outer space?"

The Doctor gave a small smile and backed up to the TARDIS doors. "Come on then, while we're here. Come see the stars."

The girl was wide eyed and walked over slowly. The Doctor pulled open the doors and held out his hand to her, guiding her over to the door. In the darkness, more stars were visible than she had ever seen from her bedroom window or her backyard. "It's beautiful."

"That's the universe. All this. Earth is nothing more than a spec in that tiny dot of light over there," the Doctor said pointing in one direction. She couldn't tell what star he was pointing too, but she stared in that direction anyway.

The Doctor backed away, letting her watch the stars as he went back to the TARDIS controls. "Yeah… you like her don't you? Wanting to show her the stars even when I said no." He brushed his hand back and forth over the controls. "I hope you're right then."

"So –" the Doctor said loudly, and the girl half turned her head to show she was listening, her eyes still staring outside the TARDIS doors. "Three trips, anywhere you want to go, anything you want to see, and then you help me figure out where a television show got all the information on me. Deal?"

"Absolutely," the girl said, smiling.


End file.
